


три раза, когда все вежливо закрывали глаза

by michigun



Category: New Blood (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michigun/pseuds/michigun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>пропущенные сцены, потому что как же без них</p>
            </blockquote>





	три раза, когда все вежливо закрывали глаза

**Author's Note:**

> look it's another text not in english. guys you have a multinational fandom!

тут спорить не приходилось - первым был стефан. он неуклюже сел, с него текла вода, в кулаке он сжимал шоколадку. раш скосил в его сторону глаза и снова захихикал - он понимал, что у него начиналась истерика и ему не помешала бы хорошая оплеуха. раш даже не возражал, чтобы это сделал стефан, потому что больше некому было дать ему по лицу, но стефана самого крыло, и раш видел это по его глазам.  
а потом стефан наклонился к нему и поцеловал. так что да, технически стефан был первым. но он был в состоянии аффекта и, наверное, очень радовался, что сумел выжить, и раш сильно сомневался, что это значило что-то еще. чужой язык во рту - это не то чтобы серьезное обещание в наше время.  
\- и вовсе не страшно, - прошептал стефан и сосредоточенно кивнул.  
раш тоже хотел кивнуть, но ударился затылком о плитку, и его сложило пополам от хохота. 

близость смерти странным образом толкает некоторых людей на откровенность. сам раш предпочел бы унести все свои секреты в могилу, но каждому свое, конечно, и не мог же он попросить стефана заткнуться. стефан все равно не реагировал на просьбы, особенно в таком состоянии, а руки у раша были заняты - и это самое нелепое, что можно сказать о руках, когда они прикованы наручниками к трубе.  
\- знаешь, о чем я жалею? что не уговорил тебя купить квартиру, - пыхтел стефан между попытками достать из кармана раша телефон. - отличное было предложение, легко добираться до метро. не самый крутой вид из окна, но мы же оба возвращаемся обычно поздно ночью, так что какая разница.  
\- ты правда решил поговорить об этом сейчас? - на всякий случай уточнил раш.  
\- это настраивает меня на выживание, - стефан повис на трубе, переводя дыхание. - мысль о том, что нас что-то ждет.  
раш попытался изобразить на лице вежливое недоумение, но в груди стало вдруг слишком горячо, и он только кривовато улыбнулся.  
\- я не самый лучший сосед. но мы можем попробовать снимать вместе.  
\- как шерлок и джон, - у стефана округлились глаза. - я буду шерлоком!  
\- если ты не поторопишься, то будешь шерлоком-после-второго-сезона. загадочно погибшим и похороненным где-то под деревом.  
стефан невпопад засмеялся и снова подтянулся на руках. смерть не казалась неизбежной. 

стефан мог быть первым, но победил все равно раш. потому что сейчас, когда они лежали в опасной близости от догорающей машины и стефан вцепился в него и матерился по-польски на выдохе, именно так себя раш чувствовал - абсолютным победителем. он успел выбраться из машины, он был жив, и стефан снова его целовал. сосредоточенно, с явным намерением выгнать из легких раша весь воздух, но раш не возражал.  
\- очень, - стефан ударил его по груди, - тупое, - ударил еще раз, - клише.  
он снова занес руку, но раш перехватил ее и отвел в сторону.  
\- да брось. все обошлось, - рука у стефана дрожала. помедлив, раш переплел их пальцы и улыбнулся. - успели ведь.  
стефан попытался вмазать рашу второй рукой, но только неуклюже завалился на него и зарылся лицом ему в шею.  
\- больше не буду тебя спасать, - пробубнил он глухо.  
раш хотел ему напомнить, из-за кого они обычно вляпывались, но не стал - он прикинул, сколько времени, сэкономленного на спорах, можно было потратить на поцелуи, и сколько они уже бездарно потеряли.


End file.
